Two in a million
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Phoebe/Cole. Set after season 4. Phoebe's trying to forget Cole, but he's not going to give up that easy. But will Phoebe's premonition mess up everything? *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Okay, this is set after season 4, a few months later. I got a bit of an idea from stuff I've read about the new season. Piper isn't pregnant. Cole is not in the wastelands, but isn't with Phoebe. Oh, also, the first scene is in court.and I have absolutely no idea how cases work, or any of the language used.so bear with the ignorant.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoebe Halliwell waltzed into the court room and was stopped by the harsh voice of the judge, asking why she was so late.  
  
"I'm sorry your honour.I ran into a little trouble." An understatement for the fact that a demon had nearly electrocuted her. She glanced slightly at Cole, before tearing her eyes away and sitting down. This divorce was what was right. That's what Phoebe believed anyway. This way Cole couldn't hurt her anymore. The fact that she still loved him more than life itself didn't matter. Not at all. The safety of her, and her sisters was all that mattered, or whatever other excuse she had to use to make herself believe it was for the best. Once again she looked up at him, surprised by the fact that he was looking at her too.  
  
".Miss Halliwell!" Phoebe burst out of her thoughts.  
  
"Um, yes?" She asked.  
  
"Mr Turner has advised me that you are the only reason this divorce is going forward." The judge said.  
  
"If it was up to me it wouldn't be going forward." Cole added in.  
  
The judge frowned and continued. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?" He asked. Phoebe hesitated.  
  
"I.well." She struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Mr Turner had revealed that the reason the divorce is even happening is because of some problems the two of you have encountered. Is that true?" The judge asked.  
  
"Um.yes. To say the least." She glared at Cole, who's expression was unreadable.  
  
"Well then, I recommend marriage counselling for the two of you." Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"What?! No.I came here to get this over with!" She shouted.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, keep your voice down. I have only been told that you are having problems in your marriage. What that problem is, none of you care to share. So unless you are willing to come up with a logical reason why you want this demolished, I am booking a compulsory session for the two of you. No objections allowed. Court is adjourned." The judge then stood and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Phoebe.well, stunned.  
  
"He's right you know. You haven't even told me why you want this divorce. It's unlikely that it will take place without a logical reason." Phoebe's lawyer stated.  
  
"You know what.never mind. Just get out of my was before I say something I'll regret. Now is not a good time to mess with me." She stood and briskly walked out of the building, not sparing a glance at her husband.  
  
"Phoebe! Wait!" Phoebe kept walking. Knowing very well who the voice belonged to. A hand grabbed her arm preventing her from walking any further and forcing her to stop. Without turning around she said,  
  
"Cole, just leave me alone, alright? You got what you wanted. We're still married.just leave it."  
  
"I can't. I want to know why you're so eager to get this done so soon!" He said. Phoebe turned around.  
  
"You know why. You tried to kill me and my sisters!" She lowered her voice when she saw the heads that turned in their direction.  
  
"You know that wasn't me. The source is gone now. He's not coming back." Cole said.  
  
"You don't know that Cole. At any moment the demon in you could surface." She stated. She tried to conceal her tears, then turned around and walked away.  
  
"I'm not giving up on us! I will get you back Phoebe, if it's the last thing I do!" Cole shouted to his retreating wife. 'I will." He said to himself. But the truth was he wasn't sure. He had no right to ask Phoebe to love him, not anymore. But he could try.  
  
Piper heard the door slam loudly before a furious Phoebe entered the kitchen. "Why hello Pandora. What can I do for you?" Piper asked. Phoebe glared at her sister in a way that clearly read, 'Don't mess with me'.  
  
"I take it today didn't go well?" Piper said.  
  
"Marriage counselling! The damned judge scheduled marriage counselling for us! No divorce, just a demon, a witch and a shrink sitting together in one room! And Cole.the nerve.I don't think I'm ever going to be free of that son of a." Phoebe was cut off. "Why all the shouting? Oh.case not go well?" Paige asked as she walked into the room. Phoebe growled and trundled out the room and upstairs to the attic.  
  
"What did I say?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"Our family still contains a demon. And from the looks of things, he's not leaving any time soon." Piper explained. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Paige said. She opened the door to reveal a large bunch of flowers.  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" The delivery man asked.  
  
"Which one?" Paige asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" The man said. Paige forced a smile.  
  
"Which Halliwell?" She asked.  
  
"Um.Only the first initial: 'P'."  
  
"Useful." Paige said sarcastically. She grabbed the flowers and signed the clipboard the man handed her. Then she searched for an envelope amongst the many flowers. She eventually found a small envelope, with Phoebe's name on it. 'Any guess who these are from' she thought to herself.  
  
Phoebe was flipping through the Book of Shadows when Paige walked in holding a massive bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh know. That's the third one he's sent in one week." Phoebe said. She grabbed the flowers and threw them in the bin, not bothering to read the note. She knew what it would say. Something along the lines of "I love you" or, "I'm not giving up on us". She'd seen it before. She then continued leafing through the book.  
  
"Um.ok. I won't ask. What are you doing?" Paige asked.  
  
"Maybe if I just vanquished him again.he'd be gone. He can't hang on forever, can he?" Phoebe talked as if she was talking to herself.  
  
"Um.honey, that isn't going to solve anything. We tried that before, remember?"  
  
Paige said. Phoebe left the book and slouched down on the couch defeated.  
  
"I guess this whole marriage counselling thing might work. As long as you prove to the shrink that you don't love Cole anymore." Paige suggested. Phoebe figured that sounded so much easier than it would actually be. Paige, out of suggestions left the room. Phoebe sat thinking for a few minutes, before her eyes fell on the abandoned flowers. Leaning forward the picked up the envelope, only to be drawn into a premonition. She saw a man, standing alone in an alley. It was night. Piper and Paige came racing around the corner, and then started trying to convince the man to leave with them. Phoebe concluded that the man must be an innocent. She gasped as Cole shimmered into the alley, and threw an energy ball at the man. She was pulled out of the premonition before the man was hit.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Okay! So review and tell me what you all think! Force me to write another chapter soon! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Okies. Umm.for those of you who read the original first chapter, sorry about the lack of paragraphs. I'm not sure if I've succeeded in fixing it up, there might be two of the same chapters floating around somewhere. I have basically no idea where this is leading up to, just going with the flow. If you have any ideas, feel free to email me. Also, in the last episode of season 4, Cole had "inherited" some new powers. Just pretend that never happened.  
  
  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe lunged down the stairs. "Paige!" She ran into the kitchen to be confronted by Darryl.  
  
"Um.hey Darryl." She looked over at Piper and said, "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, okay. In a minute. Darryl needs our help." Piper said.  
  
"With what? Demons? Warlocks? Abominable snowmen?" Paige asked walking into the room.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure. There have been a number of murders. We have no leads. All we know is that the victims were all found in lonely areas, scorch marks on their chests." Darryl said.  
  
"How can we help?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Darryl asked, slightly wavered by Phoebe's mood.  
  
"Oh, don't mind her. She's having a bad day." Paige stated.  
  
"And it just got worse. WE NEED TO TALK." Phoebe said firmly.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Just tell me if you come across anything weird." Darryl said.  
  
"Will do." Piper said, before showing Darryl out of the house.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" She said upon returning to the kitchen.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, we've been through this. Just go to councell-" Paige started, before Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"No, that's not it. I just had a premonition. About Cole. He chucked an energy ball at someone.a man." Phoebe said. "So he killed a demon. One less for us to rid the world of." Paige said.  
  
"It's not that. I don't even know if it was a demon. Cole isn't supposed to have any powers. When we vanquished the source we vanquished everything - including his powers. Cole didn't have his powers before he used the hollow." Phoebe said. Piper frowned.  
  
"So what? The source isn't gone?" Piper asked.  
  
"He has to be. We vanquished him. The only other option is that Cole somehow got his powers back. Therefore he's still evil." Phoebe said.  
  
"So what? Now he's trying to get back together with you so he can try and kill you again?" Paige asked. "That little."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. I have to go." Phoebe said.  
  
"Where are you going? It might not be safe." Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, just to meet the man that might be trying to kill me. The marriage counselling session is today." Phoebe said, before leaving the manor.  
  
  
  
"Ms Halliwell?" The receptionist asked. Phoebe nodded. "Dr Brighton and Mr Turner are waiting for you." Phoebe inhaled deeply, before opening the door. She concealed a smile as she observed Cole lying across the couch, and the so-not-typical psychiatrist. Cole sat up and moved to one end of the couch, while the (extremely young, not to mention good looking) psychiatrist indicated to the couch.  
  
"So glad you could join us." Dr Brighton said.  
  
"Well, glad you feel that way. Because I certainly don't." Phoebe said under her breath while she sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry. What did you say?" The psychiatrist asked.  
  
"Oh, just that I'm glad to be here too..Dr Brighton." Phoebe said, hoping that the look that she plastered on her face was a pleasant one.  
  
"Please, call me Andrew." The doctor stated. Silence filled the room as he shuffled through his papers.  
  
"Okay. Now, Ms Halliwell.." Andrew started before Cole cut him off.  
  
"Well, technically she's Mrs Turner." He said, vaguely smiling when Phoebe shot him a glance.  
  
"Alright. Mrs Turner." Andrew started again before Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"I never agreed to changing my name. So technically, I'm still Ms Halliwell." Phoebe stated, throwing another angry glance at Cole.  
  
"Okay. Ms Halliwell." He was once again cut off by Cole.  
  
"At least give her a "Mrs", after all, she's still married." Cole said.  
  
"Not by my choice!" Phoebe threw back at him. Andrew looked at the pair, scribbled something down on a piece of paper before looking up again.  
  
"Mrs Halliwell?" He asked, waiting for an interruption.  
  
"Yes?" Phoebe answered. Andrew smiled, relieved.  
  
"Why are you so eager to get a divorce?" He asked. Phoebe thought for a second, before replying.  
  
"He lied to me." She simply said.  
  
"He lied to you?" Andrew replied.  
  
"That's what I said." Phoebe threw back.  
  
"Hardy the cause to annihilate your marriage." He said.  
  
"What if I told you that he lied to me about trying to kill me, and my sisters. As well as taking over all that is evil whilst becoming the source of all that evil?" Phoebe asked, while ignoring the flabbergasted look Cole gave her.  
  
"I would tell you to stop playing with me. Miss."  
  
"Mrs!" Both Phoebe and Cole yelled.  
  
"Mrs Halliwell. It seems that you are intent on wasting both our time. But we have no choice but to sit here come to some sort of peace about the reason you are filing for a divorce. Now we will wait, till you put forward a reasonable reason, and stop wasting valued time." Andrew said. Cole grinned. Phoebe sighed. It was going to be a long hour. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Okay. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. If you haven't, please do, just so I know you're there. No point in writing a fic if no one is reading. I'll accept flames. Let's get this done then..  
  
Phoebe stormed out of the psychiatrist's office an hour later. Mind you, she was feeling a little better. All that yelling at lessened the stress a bit. Andrew had come no closer to figuring out why Phoebe was filing for a divorce, and Phoebe had come no closer to finding out if Cole had gone back to his old ways. Cole came storming out after Phoebe.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Cole asked her. "You came this close to blowing whatever chance you have at a normal life!"  
  
"No Cole, I didn't. I knew he wouldn't believe me anyway if I told him the truth." Phoebe said. "And besides, my life is never going to be anywhere near normal."  
  
"You shouldn't risk your life! Normal or not. You would be shoved into some sort experimental facility if anyone ever found out what you are." Cole said. Phoebe never said anything for a second.  
  
"My life Cole? Or this hell otherwise known as my life? Everything I ever do brings me pain." Phoebe shouted at him.  
  
"Your life, whether or not it includes me, will get better. And you will carry on saving innocents for the rest of that life." Cole said quietly.  
  
"I never doubted that Cole. I know being a witch isn't a curse. I know life will get better, once I get over you." Phoebe said, before walking away. Cole didn't bother going after her. He had heard what he needed to, Phoebe still wasn't over him. He smiled in spite of everything, and walked away.  
  
"A witch." The man grinned as he stepped out of the shadows as soon as Cole had disappeared. "How interesting."  
  
  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe shouted as she entered the manor. There was no answer. "Piper?" She shouted. "Anyone?" She shouted again. She walked into the kitchen where she found0 a note from her sisters telling her that they had received a call from Darryl, saying there was another murder. They had left to meet him at the crime scene. Taking note of where the had gone, Phoebe grabbed her keys and left the manor.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Phoebe asked when she reached the scene.  
  
"Twenty four years old. Scorch marks on chest." Piper explained.  
  
"Oh no.." Phoebe said.  
  
"What is it?" Paige asked.  
  
"This is the same place that I saw in my premonition. With Cole.." She explained. Piper froze everything.  
  
"The body's over there." Piper said. "See if it's the same guy."  
  
Phoebe made her way to the body while Piper and Paige stayed behind. Seconds later she returned, allowing Piper to unfreeze everyone.  
  
"It wasn't him." Phoebe said. "What now?" She asked. Just then Darryl walked up to them.  
  
"Seems they all belong to some sort of cult called 'The Quadrant'. That's all we have so far." Darryl said.  
  
"We'll look in the Book of Shadows." Paige offered.  
  
  
  
"So how'd the counselling go?" Paige asked once they were back home.  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now." Phoebe said as she leafed through the book. "Here. 'The Quadrant.' Apparently they're humans that live to destroy good." Phoebe said.  
  
"Great. Another enemy." Piper said. "But what kind of demon would kill an ally?"  
  
"Seems the Quadrant aren't high on the list of praise. They aren't on friendly terms with demons either." Phoebe explained.  
  
"What match are ordinary humans to demons AND everything good?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"Well, they're not exactly ordinary humans. They use chants as well as supernatural weapons to get what they want." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
The man walked into a seemingly empty warehouse. 'I have located a witch!" He shouted. As if in reply another man appeared from within another room, followed by ten others.  
  
"A witch?" Another man asked.  
  
"A strong one. I could feel her power from metres away." The first man said.  
  
"Very well. You find her, and use whatever means you must to bring her here. But do not harm her. We will use her to ward off the Cyprus, then eradicate her." The second man said. The first nodded in apprehension before exiting the warehouse.  
  
  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled for the fourth time. "Where are you!" She stopped as the saw the familiar blue light form in front of her, before Leo appeared. "Honey, where were you? She asked before leaning forward to kiss her husband hello.  
  
"I have, well, training." Leo said.  
  
"Whitelighter training?" Paige asked.  
  
"Only happens every fifty years or so. Just to keep us in check." Leo explained. "I'm not going to be able to come down her for the next two days or so."  
  
"What? What if something happens?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Someone will come. Just not me." Leo explained.  
  
"Great." Piper said. "My husband is going AWOL on me." Leo pulled Piper into him.  
  
"Not for long." He said. "So why was I so urgently needed?"  
  
"The Quadrant. What do you know about them?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I would ask, but.." He started.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Training and all." Piper said smiling. "My reliable whitelighter. It's not that urgent. We'll figure it out." They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Phoebe said. She opened the door and gasped as she recognised the man from her premonition that Cole had thrown an energy ball at. She was even more surprised when the man grabbed her and injected something into her that made things, slowly, go black.  
  
  
  
Okay, so review. Tell me what you think. Give me ideas. Throw me flames. I don't mind...just give me feedback! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm pretty sure I'm digging myself into a really big hole here, because I have absolutely no idea where this is going, I'm just babbling on. Well..then let's babble away.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole had just witnessed some guy grab Phoebe and inject her with something. Before the guy could run off, Cole had dropped the flowers he was carrying and pounced on top of him. Hearing the commotion from upstairs, Paige, Piper and Leo had made their way to the front door. Piper froze everything.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe." Paige ran forward and looked at Leo. "What's wrong with her?" Leo bent over Phoebe, and a few seconds later he said,  
  
"I don't know. She's not hurt. Seems to be unconscious though." He helped carry her inside while Piper unfroze Cole.  
  
"Umm, Cole." Piper said. Cole looked up surprised, then back down at the frozen man underneath him. "Bring him inside. And don't think this means that I trust you."  
  
"I wasn't thinking that!" Cole shouted after Piper's retreating figure. He grabbed the mans leg, and then dragged him up the front stairs and into the manor.  
  
  
  
Phoebe's head hurt like hell. Her arm hurt and her mouth tasted vaguely like sawdust. Then she remembered the man outside the door and her eyes flew open. She was surprised to find herself in the familiar confines of the manor. But even more surprised to find a worried Cole leaning over her.  
  
"What are you doing here!" She yelled at him, pushing him away and sitting up.  
  
"I just saved you. That's gratitude for you!" Cole yelled back.  
  
"What's going on! Can't you two be in the same room without killing each other. No pun intended Cole." Piper said. Cole faked a smile.  
  
"Oh yes Piper, that was hilarious." He said sarcastically. Phoebe rolled her eyes, then noticed the unconscious man tied to a chair.  
  
"So who's he?" She asked.  
  
"Well. He's human. Cole proved that by poking him with a pencil to see if he bleeds. Or that was his excuse anyway. He has no I.D on him at all. The only thing we could find was this." Piper said, holding up a small piece of paper. "It's a spell. So I'm thinking our friend here is part of that cult, 'The Quadrant'". Just then the man rolled his head, before opening his eyes. He looked wearily around the room before his eyes rested on Phoebe.  
  
"Who do you work for? Why would you come after a charmed one?" Cole asked, stepping closer to the man. The man grinned.  
  
"A charmed one? It gets better." The man said. Cole grabbed him by his collar and lifted him and the chair off the ground.  
  
"Who sent you!" He yelled.  
  
"Cole! Stop it!" Leo yelled. The man had stopped smiling now.  
  
"Balthazor? Or is it the Source now?" The man asked. Cole frowned and dropped the man with a thud. The man turned towards Phoebe.  
  
"I came here with no intention to harm you. We need your help." He said.  
  
"That's why you injected me with something?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't come willingly. Our faction is being terrorised by a demon known as the Cyprus." The man said.  
  
"Cole?" Paige asked.  
  
"I vaguely remember a demon by the name of Cyprus. He has the ability to take the form of anything." Cole explained.  
  
"He has killed a number of our faction. All we want is to get rid of him." The man explained.  
  
"Why should we help you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because we know what you are. Any one of us could expose you as witches. This way, you help us get rid of the Cyprus, and we help you continue living." The man said. Piper froze the man.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"We have no choice. We have to help him." Phoebe said.  
  
"You can't trust him. You know that right?" Cole asked. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"We can trust him as much as we can trust you." She said, ignoring the quick look of pain that flashed across Cole's face, but disappeared within seconds.  
  
"Fine. But I'm coming with you." Cole said.  
  
"No you're not." Phoebe threw back.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I-" Cole stopped in mid sentence as Piper froze him.  
  
"We might need him. The more the merrier, right?" Piper said.  
  
"Fine! I'm going to find out more about this demon." Phoebe said as she trundled up to the attic." Piper sighed, then unfroze both Cole and the man.  
  
"-am!" Cole finished. He stopped when he realised Phoebe was gone. Then glared at Piper. "Can you please stop doing that?" He asked. Piper smirked before following Phoebe up to the attic.  
  
  
  
Two spells and one potion later, they both came downstairs to find everyone in basically the same position as they were before.  
  
"Okay, Paige. Call Darryl and tell him what's going on." Piper said. "And you," She indicated towards the tied up man. "Where can we find the Cyprus?"  
  
"Let me go and I'll show you." He said.  
  
"Fine. But one wrong move and you'll have three witches and a whitelighter on you." Piper said. Cole cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, and a presumably good ex-demon. Or so we think." Piper said, ignoring the glare look Cole gave her.  
  
"Actually honey, I have to go. They're calling." Leo said. He gave Piper a quick kiss before orbing out. Piper growled. "I'll be back...as soon as training's over." He orbed out before Piper could complain.  
  
"Untie him already. Let's get this over with." Piper said.  
  
Okay, so they're getting shorter. But hey..at least I haven't fallen into my hole yet. Or so I think..why don't you review and tell me? hint...hint...hint..wink..nudge..okay, I'm over it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Thank all you kind reviewers so much. And give a girl some ideas! Here we go..  
  
  
  
Cole lingered behind the group, while the three women took the lead, obviously trying to come up with some sort of game plan in case something went wrong.. The man that they had learned was named Alaskas, was walking in between them. Cole somehow liked this arrangement, because it meant on some level that the Halliwell's trusted him enough to keep an eye on Alaskas. Alaskas slowed down until he was level with Cole.  
  
"Bathazar...is it true that you lost your powers because you..." Cole interrupted him.  
  
Yes. I fell in love in love with a witch, and I don't have my powers anymore. Therefore I am not Balthazar anymore, much less the Source." Cole said, seeming irritated.  
  
"I don't understand why then, you continue to chase the witch, when it is obvious she doesn't want anything to do with you." Alaskas said. Cole glared at him.  
  
"You don't know anything...." He simply stated.  
  
"I know that you are wasting the potential you have to overcome good." Alaskas said.  
  
"I don't have my powers anymore.." Cole started, before Alaskas interrupted him.  
  
"You are as powerless as I am, or the rest of The Quadrant is. Join us Balthazar." Alaskas offered.  
  
"I'm don't do evil anymore." Cole firmly said.  
  
"On account of the witch that refuses to love you?" Alaskas said vaguely smiling. He quickened his pace, leaving Cole behind him. Cole frowned, obviously thinking about what Alaskas had said.  
  
  
  
"I still don't think we should have brought Cole!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, stop complaining. This way we'll get to see if Cole is evil again. You haven't forgotten that premonition, have you?" Piper said.  
  
"As much as I want to...no." Phoebe said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Paige asked. Piper didn't reply, as Alaskas came up behind them. He motioned for them to stop.  
  
"There, that's where we saw them last." Alaskas said, pointing towards an abandoned house.  
  
"Them!?" Paige asked incredulously.  
  
"We only know of one. But we have heard rumours that there is another somewhere." He explained. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"You didn't think to explain this before.." She was cut off as the door to the house slammed open. "Okay...Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm right here." Paige said, gaping at the form of herself that stepped out of the house.  
  
"It's the Cyprus! Do something!" Alaskas yelled. Piper fumbled through her pockets to find the spell. Meanwhile the figure of Paige had converted to the exact replica of Piper. The Piper-form through an energy ball at Cole, who dived out of the way before it hit him. Paige called for a garbage bin which orbed onto the Cyprus' head, but it simply waved it's hand and sent the bin flying into a wall.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Okay! Got it!" Piper said. They read out the spell and watched as the Cyprus disappeared in a mass of flames and ashes.  
  
"Well that was easy enough." Cole said dusting himself off. He turned his head, and was surprised to see Alaskas reading a spell of his own. He grinned as he disappeared in a bright orange light.  
  
"Where did he go!?" Paige yelled.  
  
"He got what he wanted." Cole explained. "I'll try and find him." He said walking away.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe called after him. Cole turned around. "Umm...nothing." Phoebe finished. There was no point in telling him to be careful. Cole frowned, then walked around the corner.  
  
"What now?" Paige asked.  
  
"We find Alaskas." Phoebe said. "He may be part of the Quadrant, but he's still human. And I have a feeling my premonition is going to come into play soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short. I think I might end this story soon. Maybe a few more chapters. Who knows, right? Review and tell me what you think. Give me ideas, throw a few flames. Just give me feedback! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I just started school again and it's not giving me any free time. Also, thank you for the reviews, the measly amount I got anyway!  
  
  
  
"We're never going to find him like this!" Paige said frustrated. The three of them had been searching the area, but so far they hadn't caught a glimpse of Alaskas, or Cole. "Give me a few minutes. Stay right here." Paige said before she orbed out.  
  
"Paige!" Piper yelled. "Where did she go?" She asked Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged. Piper leant against a brick wall and sighed. Seconds later Paige orbed back with a map in her hands. She opened it out an laid it on the ground, then produced a scrying crystal from her pocket. Piper smiled.  
  
  
  
"Nice thinking Paige." She said. Paige grinned as she held the crystal above the map and closed her eyes. Almost immediately the crystal forced itself onto a spot on the map. Paige leant forward.  
  
"Looks like he's down there." Paige said picking up the map and running in the general direction of Alaskas' position. Phoebe and Piper jogged after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole made his way quickly, street after street. He looked back and forth until his eyes landed on the familiar figure. He ran towards Alaskas who seemed to be having an argument with someone. As Cole got closer he recognised the other figure to be the exact replica of Alaskas.  
  
'Another Cyprus' Cole muttered to himself. Not knowing who was who, Cole stopped approaching the pair. One of the figures formed an energy ball in his hand. Cole, knowing the Alaskas was only human, lunged forward and pushed Alaskas out of the way before the energy ball could reach him. Cole stumbled to get up. When he finally did he was knocked off his feet and thrown into a wall as the demon hit him with an energy ball. He sat dazed as the Cyprus morphed into a form of himself (Cole) and slowly walked towards him. He tried to get up, but he couldn't seem to. He glanced down and saw a puddle of blood underneath him. The Cyprus formed a small energy ball in his hand, but stopped as he saw Alaskas running down the alley. He turned and followed him. Alaskas turned the corner only to find a dead end. He fumbled through his pockets to find a shimmering spell, but when he found it the Cyprus simply flicked his wrist and the piece of paper burst into flames. He once again formed an energy ball in his hand as he advanced on Alaskas.  
  
  
  
The three women ran around the corner. Piper threw up her hands and froze the scene, with inches to go before the energy ball hit Alaskas. "I don't believe it." Phoebe said slowly, as she saw the figure that threw the energy ball. Cole. "He's evil again."  
  
"You don't know that Phoebe. There must be a reason.." Paige said.  
  
"Why are you defending him? After everything he's done!" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because you still love him! I don't know why you're so intent on making him evil. Maybe Alaskas attacked him, and he had some powers that he never lost." Paige offered.  
  
"A bit of a long shot Paige." Phoebe said. She reached up and touched Cole's face.  
  
"Does it make it easier to hate me, to stop loving me, if you believe I'm evil?" Phoebe gasped as she saw Cole, another Cole lying on the floor against a wall, surrounded by blood. She realised that it wasn't Cole that had thrown the energy ball.  
  
"Leo!" She shouted as she knelt next to him. She touched the wound gently. "LEO!" She shouted again.  
  
"He can't come Phoebe. Training and all-" Piper said.  
  
"He'll come. He said if it's an emergency he'd come." Phoebe said. "Leo!" She shouted again. She looked down at Cole. "Paige?" Paige looked bewildered.  
  
"I can't Phoebe!" She said.  
  
"Sure you can Paige. You're half whitelighter!" Piper said. Phoebe removed her hand from Cole's wound as Paige attempted to heal him.  
  
"Alaskas...." Cole whispered. Phoebe turned around just as time unfroze and the energy ball collided with Alaskas. Piper tried to freeze the Cyprus again, but failed as he simply shrugged it off.  
  
"We need the power of three!" Piper said.  
  
"What about Cole? He's dying!" Paige shouted. Phoebe ran forward and tripped the Cyprus in an attempt to give Paige enough time to heal Cole.  
  
"Hurry Paige!" Piper yelled observing the fight before her. She picked up a broken pipe from the ground and used it to knock the demon over the head. Paige looked down and sighed with relief as Cole's wound disappeared before her eyes. Cole got up and dived onto the demon, causing the four of then to go crashing to the ground. Paige couldn't help but smile as she watched the ordeal. Phoebe trying to punch the demon, while Piper was hitting it on the head with a pipe to no avail, and finally Cole jumping on top of them, forcing them to the ground. She concealed her laughter as she quickly helped her two sisters up so that they could read the spell Piper pulled from her pocket. They read it out as Cole held the demon down, jumping off him before he burst into flames and disappeared.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Piper said playfully hitting Paige on the arm.  
  
"Just the three of you tackling a demon. It was hilarious!" Paige said chuckling.  
  
"You could have helped!" Phoebe said dusting herself off.  
  
"And ruin my newly painted nails? Never!" Paige said. "Oh boy.." She said glancing over at Alaskas. She walked over and placed her fingers on his wrist, looking for a pulse. She looked at Piper and shook her head. "He's dead." She said simply.  
  
"I'll call Darryl." Piper said, as she pulled out her cell phone. As she made the call, Phoebe walked over to Cole who was examining the spot where his wound was. He looked up as she walked up to him.  
  
"She did a pretty good job." Cole said, indicating to Paige.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, Cole...." She was interrupted by Piper.  
  
"We have to go. The police are going to arrive any minute." She said. Phoebe inhaled deeply. She could talk to Cole later. They had to get out of here. Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and raised her eyebrows at Cole, as if asking if he would like to tag along.  
  
"I should get home." Cole said. He stole a quick glance at Phoebe before walking away. Paige shrugged and orbed her sisters back to the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
One more chapter to go, I guess...Review, please? 


	7. Chapter 7, The end

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at all.so don't sue me.  
  
Sorry this took so long to come out. I think this is going to be the last chapter. Maybe not, but we'll see how we go. Thanks for the ONE review I got. But noticing all the other stories, apparently 20 reviews means your story is pretty average, so I'm not complaining!  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat downstairs on the couch, her eyes pinned to the same spot on the wall that it had been on ten minutes earlier. She was still in her pyjamas, and her sisters were still asleep. She didn't look away as she saw Paige descending the stairs out of the corner of her eye. Paige stopped walking, and looked at her half sister staring, as if curiously, at the wall. She turned her head to see what Phoebe was staring at. Seeing nothing, she turned back to Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hmmm?" Phoebe mumbled distractedly. Paige sat down next to her.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Paige asked. Phoebe finally looked at Paige.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. The only reason you'd be sitting here so deep in thought is if you're confused about something. And the only possible thing you could be so confused about is Cole, seeing as you're clutching onto that note that was pinned onto the flowers he sent yesterday." Paige finished. Phoebe looked down at the note in her hand.  
  
"Paige, you tell me. Is it worth giving him another chance?" Phoebe asked turning back to her sister.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that I trust Cole entirely. But then I'm not that trustworthy myself." She smiled vaguely. "This is not something you should be getting counselling on." She stood up and headed to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and turning around. She paused. "Do you still love him?" Phoebe smiled vaguely.  
  
"I do. I tried to get over it. But yeah, I still love him." She said. Paige smiled.  
  
"There's your answer. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, myself included. As long as Cole isn't planning to take over the underworld, or kill us, then I'm fine with it." Paige said, turning and exiting the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole walked through his newly furnished apartment. After the source had been vanquished, the place looked as if it had been hit by a hurricane. When he returned he had sought out his old job and redecorated. He sat down on the couch and picked up a folder from he had brought home the previous night from work, attempting to get something done. But as usual, his thoughts were dragged back to Phoebe. He ran his hand over his face, realising he hadn't shaved. He stood and was about to get the job done, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He was surprised to see Phoebe on the other side of the door when he opened it.  
  
"Hey...Phoebe." He stuck his head out of the door, expecting to see someone else with her, but she had turned up alone. He frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked. She looked over his shoulder at her previous home.  
  
"Sure...." Cole said, almost uncertainly. He motioned her inside, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"The place looks good." Phoebe said after a few seconds. Cole smiled in reply. They both stood there awkwardly.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm glad you're here. Just a little confused. I'm sure I'm the last person on earth you want to see." Cole said, breaking the silence.  
  
"That's not true." Phoebe said quietly. "I wanted to say.." She paused.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked, tilting his head confused.  
  
"I wanted to apologise. I jumped to conclusions yesterday. About you being evil again." She said quickly. Cole smiled.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wouldn't have trusted me either." He said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"It wasn't fair, I know that." She said. She paused. "I guess you were right. By believing you were evil, I guess it made it easier to stop loving you. But the truth is, when I found out you were the Source....sure, I was hurt. But I never stopped loving you. I still do." She finished. Cole opened his mouth, but closed it again.  
  
"What are you saying?" He said, taking a step forward. Phoebe smiled vaguely.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm willing to give us another go. We'll need to talk to Piper and Paige though." She said.  
  
"Family counselling?" Cole asked. "I was kidding!" He added once he saw the look on Phoebe's face. He walked forward and took her in his arms, taking in the smell and the feeling that he had missed so much, but never forgotten. "I love you so much. And I promise, no more trying to take over the underworld." He said. Phoebe pulled away from him and leant her forehead against his.  
  
"Let's hope not." She said, smiling. She leaned in and kissed him, hoping to god that she would never lose him again, somehow knowing that she wouldn't.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Taadaa! Over! So give a girl some feedback. Also, tell me if I should write an epilogue, or if I should create a sequel. Thank you all! 


End file.
